Betrayal of the worst kind
by hobytlah
Summary: *Complete* It's Cho's sixth year at Hogwarts. It's great .She's on the quidditch team, her boyfriends wonderful but lately she's been acting strangely. She is drawn to the dark forest by some mysterious powers which threaten to rip her and Harry apart...
1. It begins

Betrayal of the worst kind  
  
A flash of lightning ripped through the sky, followed by a loud crack of thunder. The rain seemed to pour endlessly from the sky, as a small child sits huddled under a tree. Her stick like arms shaking with cold and fear. Fat droplets of water begin to patter onto her small head and she begins to whimper.  
  
"Mummy ? Please come back, please mummy. I'm so scared."  
  
The little girl begins to sob and she hugs her knees close to her body. With her loud wailing and the continuous racket of the rainstorm, she is oblivious to the fact that there is someone behind her.  
  
"Your mother is never coming back, you belong to me now." whispered a forceful voice.  
  
The girl looked up, startled and afraid. Her eyes pierced through the cover of the darkness, but still she could see nothing. Her heartbeat increased and her breathing became erratic.  
  
"My mum's a powerful witch and she'll come after you if you hurt me!!" screamed the frightened little girl.  
  
A rumble of thunderous laughter surrounded her.  
  
"Your mother is dead and now your soul belongs to me !" And with that a large claw reached out from the darkness and tore into the girl's back. The scream was heard across the countryside.  
  
Twelve years later.  
  
The hallways of the great castle were deserted, not even a ghost in sight. It seemed everyone had sought out shelter and warmth on the stormy, winter night. Everyone, except Cho Chang. As she walked down the long and gloomy hallways that led to the castles forest, Cho seemed to be entranced with the violent storm raging outside. A cold breeze swept in and her black cloak billowed behind her. Her waist length hair whipped around her face, but still she kept going towards the forest. As her pace quickened, thoughts began to swirl in her mind.  
  
'I have to get to the forest, I'll be safe in the forest'  
  
She reached her delicate hand up to the doorknob and a flash of pain ripped through her back.  
  
"Young Cho? What ya doing out here, at a time like this? A jolly voice boomed.  
  
Cho spun around and blinked several times, as if she had just awakened from a deep slumber. She came to face the Hogswarts Grounds keeper, Hagrid.  
  
"Oh, Hagrid. I was just going to look for Harry. We said we'd meet up after he finished quidditch practice. He needs the extra training if he thinks he's going to beat the Ravenclaw team next Thursday. The teams fired up and ready to go, plus our seeker has bigger eyes than Harry does." laughed Cho.  
  
"Well, then it's just your luck that I just saw Harry down at the library with Hermione and Ron. Hermione was saying something about lots of home work to do, but between you and me those boys had something other that homework on their minds." Laughter bounced off the hallways walls. Hagrid winked at Cho and continued chuckling quietly as he guided Cho down to the library. As the pair made their way down the hallways the dark thoughts that had previously overcome Cho began to melt away.  
  
"Safe? Of course I'll be safe. Like Hagrid says 'There ain't no safer place than Hogwarts.'"  
  
With that, Cho began to look forward to spending the night in front of a cosy fire with her wonderful boyfriend, Harry...  
  
(I know it's pretty dodgy and you probably don't understand it but, if you like it and review I'll keep going and hopefully you'll begin to understand) 


	2. Dark voices

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, and I am in no way, shape or form J.K Rowling. (Hope you like my story anyway)  
  
"Cho, I'm so glad you came. I was just about to put out a search party."  
  
That voice sent a pleasant shiver down Cho's spine. The amazing Harry Potter, kind, thoughtful and just so darn adorable, was her boyfriend. Just being around him always managed to make Cho feel good about herself. With a large grin on her face, she walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Leaning into his cloak-laden chest she heaved a great sigh.  
  
"There was no need for a search party, Hagrid found me all by himself. Said I should come down here and check you were all doing your work."  
  
Cho winked at her Hermione and was greeted with a grunt and a loud groan.  
  
"Oh come on Cho, not you too. Tell Herme here, that we need a break or else my brain will explode." Groaned the ever-complaining Ron Weasley.  
  
"What brain..?" a muffled voice muttered from behind a large textbook. The frizzy-haired head raised and sent a threatening glare towards Ron. "And don't call me Herme !!! This piece of work is very important for our exams. I need to write a three foot long essay on 'How beetle dung was responsible for the great potion explosion in 1876.' I can't afford to waste my time doing.."  
  
She never managed to finish her lecture, as Ron lunged on top of her and began smacking sloppy kisses all over her face. Hermione began to squeal with laughter, Cho giggled and Harry was looking slightly uncomfortable. He was still trying to adjust to the fact that his two best friends were now dating. Cho pulled her head away from Harry's chest and looked deep into his green eyes. She could always read the emotions and feelings in his eyes. Reaching up, she pushed aside an unruly strand of his messy hair and standing right on her tippee-toes smacked a kiss on his nose. Harry's face flushed with colour.  
  
"What was that for?" mumbled a grinning Harry. Cho always took delight in the way he blushed.  
  
"I just wanted to give you a kiss. Is that a crime now?" She laughed into his chest. Harry Potter had grown significantly over the past two years that they were dating. When young Harry had first asked Cho out for a date, they had been around the same size. Now Cho's head barely reached Harry's shoulder.  
  
Cho felt very lucky to have someone as special as Harry for her boyfriend. It was her last year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, and the past seven years had been a delight, the last two even better. She was a good student, had many great friends, played on her house quidditch team and of course had a wonderful boyfriend, but lately she didn't seem to be enjoying her life as much as usual. Lately, she had troubling thoughts and dark nightmares. Her mind seemed to be digging up ugly memories that she had buried deep inside and she was constantly haunted by a dark presence.  
  
With her head down, wind sweeping past her as she zoomed across the quidditch pitch with a quaffle in her hand, Cho swerved and managed to avoid an oncoming bludger. With a quick flip of her hand, her broomstick halted and she thrust the ball into the hoop. A loud cheer went up and Cho looked up to see Harry sitting on his own broomstick, across the pitch, grinning at her. With a quick salute in his direction she went after the quaffle once again. Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw. The deciding match before the grand final. The two teams were feeling the pressure. Slytherin had previously beaten the Hufflepuff team 690 to 200, and now everyone was anxiously waiting to see who would be playing against Slytherin in the grand final. Even though, Gryffindor had won the quidditch cup, for the last three years, Cho believed that her team had a good chance of winning. They had a strong captain, tough beaters, speedy chasers and a pretty decent seeker. Why shouldn't they win?  
  
'Whoops, spoke too soon.' Thought Cho, as Lee Jordan announced that the golden snitch had been caught by Harry Potter and Gryffindor won!  
  
Cho whipped herself around and prepared to fly back down to the pitch, when suddenly a huge gust of wind swept her off her broom. The breeze seemed to lift her higher and higher into the sky, then without warning the wind was gone and the air was still. Cho fell out of the air into the stinging branches of the Whomping Willow. Gasping with fear, she tried to grab onto a branch to stop herself from falling, but the ancient tree whipped and scratched at Cho's pale skin. She heard her cloak rip and felt blood dripping down her face and her back. She continued falling through the whip like branches until she roughly hit the muddy soil beneath the tree. As soon as she hit the ground, a voice began to echo in her mind and she fell into darkness.  
  
"Cho. You cannot hide from me, you cannot run from me. I will find you where ever you go. You belong to me!"  
  
"Cho? Are you alright? Cho can you hear me?" Harry's voice penetrated the darkness. Blinking her eyes open, Cho was nearly blinded by the light. She reached out for Harry's hand and gasps for breath. Looking down at herself she realises that she her body is covered with scratches and blood. Shaking with fear, Cho is lifted up gently, by Harry.  
  
"I'm going to take you to Madame Pomfrey's. Don't worry you'll be alright."  
  
The large crowd that surrounded them, moved and began to whisper nervously to each other. It had looked like Cho had been lifted off her broom and thrown clear across the pitch. What could of done that?  
  
Snuggled close to Harry's chest, Cho could hear his footsteps ringing as he hurried down the hallways to the hospital wing.  
  
'Madame Pomfrey, hurry Cho's been hurt badly." Yelled an anxious Harry as he kicked the doors open.  
  
"Now, now there's no need for such carrying on. Just bring her in, I'll fix her up and she'll be right as rain." Assured a kind but stern voice.  
  
Harry laid Cho onto the small hospital bed and Madame Pomfrey leaned over to see the extent of her injuries.  
  
"Oh you poor dear. You must be very uncomfortable. Just try and relax and I'll fix up all those scratches." Madame Pomfrey patted Cho lightly on the head, then turned on Harry "As for you. You can just go back to the great hall and reassure everyone that she will be okay. And I don't want you to come back. She needs her rest!"  
  
Harry reluctantly left and Madame Pomfrey waddled over to her cupboard of medicinal tonics and elixirs. Selecting a small green bottle, the nurse then reached for a white cloth. Madame Pomfrey muttered a few words under her breath and the bottle and cloth floated towards Cho. It then began to dab small amounts of the tonic onto Cho's numerous scratches. Once it had worked it's way over Cho's body, it floated calmly to the bedside table. Tapping her cheek Madame Pomfrey, began to manually inspect Cho. By this time Cho was feeling much calmer and felt no more pain, so she was sitting on the edge of the bed as Madame Pomfrey circled her. Running her hands along Cho's pale neck, Madame Pomfrey was surprised to feel a curious series of lines at the base of her neck. Investigating further, she was horrified to see three long claw-like marks running down the girl's back. These had definitely not been caused by the Whomping Willow.  
  
"Cho, my goodness. Where ever did you get these scars from?"  
  
An expression of fear and pain flashed through Cho's eyes, as she hurriedly pulled down her clothes to cover the scar.  
  
"I've had them since my childhood" muttered Cho evasively.  
  
Shaking her head at Cho, Madame Pomfrey reached for her wand saying, "Well, let's just see what we can do about them, shall we?"  
  
Immediately Cho was once again overcome by a dark voice.  
  
"I own you. Body and soul."  
  
Cho began to scream in terror but no sound came out, and as Madame Pomfrey's wand touched the scars on her back a flash of lightning ripped through the sky. Then an excruciatingly intense pain seemed to rip through her body. Cho continued to scream her silent screams as Madame Pomfrey was thrown clear across the room against the wall. Wracked with pain, Cho was unable to stand up and help the nurse. So she sat there helplessly, tears streaming down her face, her whole body shaking with pain and terror, listening to the dark voice as it echoed off the room's wall.  
  
"You are mine, now and forever"  
  
Please stay tuned for more chapters. Please review I'd like to see what you think. 


	3. Dark memories

Cho awoke with a gasp. Breathing heavily she looked around her dark room. As her heart rate slowed to the normal rate Cho began listening to the soothing sounds of her room mates quiet snoring. She drew her knees close to her body and drew in a deep breath. It had been a week since the incident in the hospital wing. Everyone, Madame Pomfrey including, believed it was caused by the freak rain storm. But Cho knew better. She still shuddered as she remembered the dark voice. Cho anxiously bit her lip as she allowed herself to delve deep into her mind to a hidden place where she had locked away her most terrible memories.  
  
Twelve years ago.  
  
It was a cold and stormy night and five year old Cho hurriedly grabbed her toy cat and ran to her mother's bedroom.  
  
"Mummy, mummy I'm scared the thunder and lightning are so scary."  
  
Holding her little cat close to her chest she jumped onto her mother's bed. But her mother wasn't in bed. Puzzled, young Cho scrambled off the bed and into her mother's large closet. There amongst the numerous clothes stood a petite woman, nervously stuffing some bags with clothes. She looked up as Cho walked in, her eyes flashing with terror. Hurriedly, she looked away and closed the bags. Turning, she grabbed her thick black cloak from the hook behind her. Cho looked up at her mother with her large violet eyes, wondering what could of made her mother so anxious.  
  
"Come here Cho. Let mummy put your cloak on. We have to go for a little trip now." whispered her mother with a shaky voice.  
  
"But mummy, it's storming outside"  
  
"Cho, you're going to have to be a brave little girl. We have to leave the house now. There is an evil man coming after us."  
  
So the two of them, gathered their belongings and ran out into the storm. They walked through the night until poor little Cho, with her cat still clutched tight, collapsed under a tree.  
  
"Mummy I can't go anymore" whimpered the child.  
  
"That's alright sweetie, I think we'll be safe here, for a while. You just rest. Mummy's is just going to go and find us some food. I'll be right back." A shaky smile appeared on the woman's lips. She reached over to her child and pushed back some unruly strands of hair. Looking deep into her eyes she said, "Cho baby, Remember that mummy loves you."  
  
Cho fell into a deep slumber, not knowing that that would be the last time she would see her mother. Many hours later young Cho awakened, to find a new day had dawned but the unrelenting rain continued to pour down. Her mother was no where to be seen. Instinctively knowing her mother would be back, Cho sat there, under the tree, shivering with cold and waited for her mother to return. Day turned to night and Cho still remained under the tree, shivering, waiting for her mother. When she realised that her mother was not returning she began to sob. Her heartache was so great that she didn't notice the man behind her, until he reached out and grabbed her.  
  
"Hello, Cho." An evil voice hissed  
  
The little girl screamed and dropped her toy cat as she tried to scramble away. She whimpered as his grip tightened.  
  
"Your mother is dead now. You belong to me." A booming laughter joined the sound of thunder cracking across the sky.  
  
"Who are you?" cried Cho  
  
"Cho, I'm your father." He stepped closer to Cho and his eyes gleamed. The flashes of lightning behind him made him appear menacing and terrifying. Cho struggled some more, but his tight grip made it impossible for her to run. With another flash of lightning the hand began to change. It transformed from a large but delicate hand to a scaly appendage with long claws that pierced into Cho's skin. Cho let out short terrified gasps and this seemed to amuse the man greatly.  
  
"Some years ago, your mother and I were close. But suddenly she disappeared from my life. I was not overly concerned at first, that is, until I discovered she had had my child. You." The mans deep voice sent shivers down Cho's back. "I am a very powerful wizard, Cho. Or at least I used to be. I could have been the most powerful wizard in the world, if it had not been for your mother. The night your mother left me, she cast a life source spell. She stole my life essence and put it into her unborn child. She did this, knowing that if I ever found out about you I would be unable to kill you. Because to kill you would be to kill my own life essence within you."  
  
Cho was horrified to think of this man/creature as her father.  
  
"Little did she know. I would never want to harm you, Cho." He grabbed her roughly under the chin with his other hand and grinned menacingly. " I plan to take good care of you. You shall be my life source. I claim you as my child and you will hold my life in your heart. The only way for my enemies destroy me is to kill you. And who could kill an innocent girl?" His body began to shake with laughter. He spun Cho around and ripped down her back with his sharp claws.  
  
That night Cho's father branded her with the scars she still wears today.  
  
Back to the present.  
  
Tears were streaming down her face. For many years now Cho had been living a lie. She was a puppet on strings and her father controlled her every movement. It had been years since she had felt her father's presence, but now he was strong again and he was coming to claim his life source.  
  
Cho looked out the window to see slivers of the sun's radiant light appearing and let out a short and bitter laugh.  
  
"Ironical, isn't it? The way life turns out. My darkest secret threatens to tear apart the best relationship in my life. For, not many people know that Chang is my mother's name. My real last name is Riddle."  
(I really hope you are liking my story so far. Please review it and tell me how I can improve it) 


	4. Feelings have changed

"Harry!!"  
  
Sixteen year old Harry Potter, looked up to see who had called to him. His lips split into a wide grin as he saw Ginny Weasley jumping up and down, trying to gain his attention. But his smile quickly disappeared as she sauntered over to the table he was sitting at, in the Great Hall.  
  
"How can you think about her in that way? She's your best friends sister, AND you have a girlfriend." He thought to himself angrily.  
  
Harry and Cho had been dating for two years now and it had been really wonderful, (once he had overcome his crippling shyness). But lately it seemed as if their relationship was more of a brother-sister relationship than anything else. Then, he began to become aware of the fact that Ginny Weasley had grown two feet taller, she began to look pretty, even beautiful. Harry sighed as Ginny plonked herself on the bench, and flipped her titan hair over her shoulder.  
  
"What's up, Harry?" chirped Ginny as she turned and grinned at her older brother's best friend.  
  
Looking deep into her brown eyes, Harry began to feel a blush creeping onto his face. "Nothing much. What are you doing?" mumbled Harry as he quickly looked away, pretending to clean his glasses.  
  
"Well, I was in the library studying with Hermione, but then Ron came in and they started smooching. I've never seen Hermione be so reckless, I mean she has a three foot essay due in a month and she's only done four feet of it. I'm really shocked and disappointed in her."  
  
They looked at each other and cracked up in fits of laughter.  
  
"Plus, I was afraid that if I stayed any longer I would puke." Ginny rolled her eyes and pretended to put her fingers down her throat.  
  
Harry laughed some more, then had the strangest urge to run his fingers through Ginny's thick, red hair. The smile on his face fled, and he could feel beads of sweat forming on his forehead.  
  
"Don't think about that. You have a girlfriend. Think of Cho. Think of Cho. Think of Cho" Harry urged his brain.  
  
A confused look appeared on Ginny's face as she saw Harry tense up. "Harry are you okay? You look a bit tense." Ginny leaned over, placed a hand on Harry's knee and looked up into his eyes, feeling concerned.  
  
A jolt ran up his leg to his brain, and a warning siren seemed to flash. Harry's emerald green eyes grew larger as he stuttered, "I.I.I'm.fine." Blinking quickly as thoughts began to flash through his mind. Ginny Weasley had been apart of his life since he began studying at Hogwarts. When had these feelings he now had for her, appeared? Maybe he had always liked her but didn't realise it until now. What a mess! Harry Potter was a hormonal teenager with a girlfriend he thought of as a sister, and a crush on his best friend's sister. Confused and embarrassed Harry tried to think of a smart course of action.  
  
"Think of Cho, cho, cho. I've got to see Cho. Don't think about Ginny. Cho!" Harry shook the swirling thoughts from his mind and looked at Ginny. Just as he was about to tell her he was just a little preoccupied an errant thought popped into his mind. "I wonder if she still likes me?"  
  
"Harry?? What's wrong." Ginny's eyes grew wide with alarm as Harry sat in front of her looking as if he was fighting an inner battle, and losing.  
  
Determined to stop this madness Harry abruptly stood up gathered his books and turned to say goodbye to Ginny.  
  
" Ginny do you still like me?" a small voice squeaked. Alarm bells were now definitely ringing in his head. Harry leapt from his seat and sprinted out of the hall.  
  
Shocked and bewildered, Ginny Weasley remained seated in the hall. "What just happened?" she quietly asked herself. Looking around the hall, she saw a few of her fellow gryffindorians sending her curious glances. Gathering her thoughts slowly and calmly, she reached up to her upper arm and pinched herself hard. Just to check if she was dreaming. Then a wide grin split onto her face. "Oh my gosh. Harry Potter likes me" With an excited squeal, Ginny jumped off the bench. After doing a short jig, she ran out of the hall and down to the library.  
  
(Meanwhile, Harry has just sprinted out of the hall)  
  
"I can't believe I said that!!!" With a great sigh Harry began to slow his pace, till he came to a complete halt. He turned his head back towards the direction of the hall. "I have to talk to Cho. We have an honest relationship, and surely if my feelings for Ginny are this strong, my relationship with Cho must not be as deep as I thought."  
  
With a determined nod, Harry began to stride down the hall towards the quidditch pitch. Candles flickered on their shelves as Harry hurried past. He turned the corner and was relieved to see Cho walking towards him. Harry quickened his pace and forced a nervous smile on his face. Stopping in front of her, Harry's brow furrowed. Cho was looking pale and deeply disturbed, she had dark rings under her eyes and her normally vibrant eyes were dull and bloodshot. Cho looked absolutely terrible, as if she had not had enough sleep or was terribly worried about something.  
  
Straightening himself in determination, Harry reached out a hand and touched Cho's shoulder. "Cho. We need to talk."  
(You're probably wondering what this chapter has to do with the story. But it will come. It will all makes sense soon. [hopefully]. Any way I hope you're enjoying it so far. thanx to anyone who has review my story.) 


	5. Relationships severed

Walking down the deserted hallway, Cho Chang was deeply troubled by the dark voice in her mind.  
  
"Did you think you could escape me, Cho? For seven years now, you've been hiding away in this fortress thinking I would never reach you."  
  
Cho could feel bile rising up in her throat. She had felt her father's presence getting stronger and stronger over the past few days. In a constant state of fear, Cho had been unable to sleep for the past three nights and her weary body was beginning to lose the destructive battle her father was waging against her. A sharp pain flashed up her spine, but Cho continued to trudge down the hallway aimlessly.  
  
"You thought that snivelling toddler, Harry Potter could save you. You thought his love would protect you, didn't you? Just like Lily Potter's love protected him. Well I've got news for you, daughter mine. He doesn't love you. He's never loved you and he never ever will."  
  
Tears welled up in the wide violet windows that were Cho's eyes. The silent tears ran down her translucent cheek, as her father's voice expressed her fears.  
  
"He's never loved and he never will. You belong to me." A dark chant began humming through her mind.  
  
Cho's pace quickened as she reached up and dug her fingers into her temple. She wiped her eyes furiously and straightened herself.  
  
"Stop it! You don't know anything. Harry loves me, he always had and he always will. His love makes me strong and with his help I can vanquish you from my life." Cho fought wildly with the voice in her head. In a desperate attempt to infuriate her father she mumbled, "For, hasn't Harry already gotten the better of you so many times?" But instead of departing aggressively, Tom Riddle merely laughed his disturbing laugh and slowly slipped out of his daughter's mind, leaving behind the soft echo of, "If you really think so."  
  
As soon as he was gone from her mind, it felt like an enormous weight had been lifted off Cho's shoulders. She wrapped her frail arms around her shuddering body and looked up, just in time to see Harry striding towards her.  
  
"Cho, we have to talk." Harry announced as he slowed to a halt in front of Cho.  
  
Cho, looked into his eyes and could read the deep concern blooming within them and wondered curiously about the blush that lingered on his cheeks.  
  
"That's definitely a shy/embarrassed blush" Cho thought to herself, feeling lighter and more carefree than ever. "I wonder what's wrong" She touched her hand to his chest, expecting to be enfolded into a hug, but Harry gripped her shoulders tightly.  
  
"I'm sorry, Cho. If you could just listen to what I have to say."  
  
A small grin appeared on Cho's face and she nodded slightly. Harry cleared his throat nervously.  
  
" We.We've been going out now, for nearly two years. And I believe that our relationship is a caring and honest one. So. so I think that I should be honest with you and say that I think that, maybe our relationship is more of a friendship than anything else." The grin on Cho's face disappeared, but Harry kept going.  
  
"Lately I have been experiencing some weird feelings for Ginny. And I don't want you to think that I'm saying this just so that I can pursue a relationship with her. But I don't believe that we can really love each other, as much as a serious relationship deserves."  
  
With that Harry worriedly searched Cho's pale face for signs of heart ache. But Cho surprised him by reaching up and giving him a big hug.  
  
"Oh Harry. I hope that you and Ginny will be very, very happy. And you tell her that if she hurts you in any way, she'll have me to deal with." Cho let out a small giggle as Harry yelled exuberantly, picked her up and span her around in circles.  
  
"Cho. Thank you so much for this. You wouldn't begin to understand how torn I was feeling. You are so good to me. Oops I better go, the team will have my head if I miss any more practices.." And with another loud whoop, Harry dropped Cho back onto the ground and began jogging down the hallway. Cho turned around, her smile slowly fading away. And as she watched Harry disappear slowly down the hallway, she could feel her heart shattering into a million pieces.  
  
"He doesn't love you, he never has and he never will." 


	6. Crushing images

Floating in an endless sea of despair, Cho didn't have the strength to fight the tears back. Her sorrow poured out of her in a rush and her petite body shook with violent tremors. The world as she knew it, was crumbling down around her and all she could do was stand there and sob. The tears continued to fall freely, slowly splashing onto the dusty grey floor of the hallway. With each silent teardrop, Cho began to crumple, until, her lifeless body collapsed to the floor. Great heaving sobs racked her small frame, as she attempted to gather her thoughts.  
  
"Harry doesn't love me. He doesn't love me. Without him I can't. I just can't. go on."  
  
Fear and despair rose up her throat.  
  
"A wise man once said, 'Without love life is not worth living' I no longer have Harry's love in my life. Even if I my heart still beats and I continue to breath, I am no longer alive." Cho sobbed ferociously.  
  
Then, a dark voice whispered from the back of her mind. "Now, darling you can't be dead. After all you still have my life source within you. My life source flows strongly through your blood. I can feel it's extraordinary presence within you, and soon I shall come and collect my greatest power."  
  
Cho bit so hard on her lip that a crimson drop of blood welled, then dripped onto her cloak, which was pooled around her feet. The drop of blood touched her cloak with a hiss and smoke began to rise as the blood burnt a hole into her cloak, like acid. Tearful and anxious Cho gathered herself up quickly and began running down the hallway. Anxiously turning now and then to check that she was still alone in the vast corridors.  
  
"Soon."  
  
"Now class, I cannot stress enough, how important it is that you have your wand at a perfect 60 degree angle and say the words ' Nimmo grande potente' articulately." Professor McGonagall said sternly. "Now I shall call you up in alphabetical order and I want you each to turn your piece of string into a flower."  
  
With a loud whack of her wand onto the table, Professor McGonagall turned sharply towards a group of Slytherin boys who had unwisely groan aloud. "You boys may think this task is frivolous, and a complete waste of time but if you wish to do more with your life than cleaning out fireplaces, then you must be able to perform tasks such as this without a single thought." A quick intake of breath, and she continued her fiery lecture. "Your end of year exam is looming and it is my job to ensure that all of you are adequately prepared. NOW, pick up your wands and practice until your name is called. Is that understood?"  
  
" Yes, professor!" the whole class chorused.  
  
Satisfied, McGonagall let out an indignant 'hmmmph' and turned to her table. Picking up a parchment scroll she pushed her dark rimmed glasses up higher on her nose and unrolled the scroll. Looking down at it, she impatiently called "Madeline Bloom!"  
  
"Come Madeline, no time to waste."  
  
A thin blonde girl walked to the front of the class. She straightened her cloak as she made her way to the front of the room. Placing her string on Professor McGonagall's table, she rubbed her prefect badge for good luck, then with her brow furrowed, lifted her wand and clearly spoke the enchantment. The small piece of string grew longer, then turned into a beautiful purple iris.  
  
"Beautifully done, Madeline" McGonagall chirped, then looked down at her scroll once more. "Cho Chang"  
  
Cho looked up, slightly dazed. Her small shoulders were hunched and her hand trembled as she reached for her wand. As Cho made her way to the front of the classroom, a number of her friends whispered worriedly.  
  
"Cho's so lifeless now a days. It's as if she isn't even here." "Do you think it's because her and Harry broke up? "Nah, they weren't that close. She seems really troubled, as if someone's slowly draining life from her." "What should we do?" "What can we do? She's not talking to any of us."  
  
With an icy glare from Professor McGonagall, the group of girls dispersed and they all looked to the front as Cho performed the spell.  
  
Standing at the front of the class, Cho placed her piece of string on the large oak table. She lifted her violet eyes towards Professor McGonagall. The professor was shocked to see Cho's face was ghostly white with dark shadows under her eyes. Cho had always been a bright and cheerful girl but lately she seemed to have died living her body behind. She never spoke, never ate, and seemed utterly emotionless. Merely a shell of the old Cho.  
  
"Well then, go on Cho."  
  
Cho stared at the string for a while before lifting her wand to the correct angle. But just as she was starting to say the spell, an image flashed through her mind. It was a blurry black and white image, of Harry. and Ginny. They were enfolded in each other's arms and Harry was spinning Ginny around and around. Just as he used to do with her. They laughed and their love for each other could be seen clearly. A flash of anger ripped through Cho as she yelled "Nimmo grande pontente." An excited tremor rippled through the class room as the small piece of string transformed into a black rose.  
  
With an eyebrow raised, Professor McGonagall looked curiously at the flower. "A black rose? Interesting.." Rising from her seat she bent over the table, peering at the rose. "I've never seen a black rose before." Reaching down and cautiously picking it up, McGonagall was startled when a sharp thorn pierced her delicate skin. Quickly dropping the rose, the professor brought her finger to her lips and sucked the blood. Suddenly, her eyes turned white and she collapsed to the floor.  
  
Startled gasps rang from the class and many students ran up to aid their teacher. The head boy stretched the professor into the lateral position and urged a classmate to tell Headmaster Dumbledore, of what happened. The students surrounded themselves around McGonagall's still form. Cho was pushed and shoved to the back of the room.  
  
Cho continued to stare at the black rose that she had just created. She was oblivious to the fact her teacher was unconscious on the ground. All she could see was the image of Harry and Ginny. Slowly, she walked towards her desk, picked up her possessions and calmly walked out of the room.  
  
Striding down the deserted hallway, her mind still focused on the painful image of Harry and Ginny. The dark voice echoed in her mind once more. "He doesn't love you. He never has and he never will." Her stride quickened, but suddenly all her muscles froze. She was unable to move. Then she felt the distinctive poke of a wand at her back. The overwhelming smell of sewerage wafted up to her nose. It was Wormtail. Her father's henchman.  
  
A silver arm reached over her shoulder and gripped her jaw.  
  
" Daddy's been quite disappointed in you. You haven't visited in an age. What say you, I take you for a quick visit?" Sneered the evil man. Spinning her roughly, Wormtail began to drag her behind him. As they made there way towards the forest, all Cho could see was the image of Harry and Ginny together.  
  
They were laughing, deliriously happy. Their eyes shone with love for each other as they continued to frolic in each other's arms.  
  
Lifting her pale fingers she tried desperately to reach out for Harry. "Harry!" she thought desperately. "Without him, I don't have the strength to fight anymore."  
  
*Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. This story is a figment of my imagination and id this should happen in real life, it is merely a coincidence.*  
  
( Thanks to every one who has read and reviewed my story. I hope you like it. ) {this ones for you Mads} 


	7. The black rose

The Gryffindor common room was filled with students. All gathered together and gossiping about their days. The fire place was alight and the chairs that surrounded it were occupied by gryffindorians of all sizes. Scrambling through the portal into the common room, arms laden with books, Hermione Granger looked around for her friends. Shaking her bushy hair off her shoulders she walked towards her dorm room to return her books, but was halted by Lavender Brown, a fellow sixth year student.  
  
"Oi, Hermione. Have you heard what happened? McGonagall is in the hospital wing and no one seems to be able to revive her." Excited whispers rose around the room.  
  
"What do you mean? What happened?" queried, a confused Hermione.  
  
"Apparently when she was teaching one of the seventh year classes, and she just collapsed in front of the class" "Well, I heard that one of the Slytherin boys cast a spell on her." "That's just dumb. How could they overcome Professor McGonagall. I spoke to some of the Ravenclaw girls and they said she was stung by a magical bee." "That's ridiculous."  
  
As the girls continued to fight about their stories, Hermione felt worried and became determined to find out the truth. Absent-mindedly dropping her heavy books to the ground, she turned and ran out of the common room. Running past several students along the way, Hermione made her way done the west end stairs. Coming to the end she hurriedly turned right. Only to run straight into another person. Hermione's head banged against the thin girl's sharp shoulder and the girl flew backwards with a small squeal. Shaking her head to clear the stars that were appearing in front of her eyes, Hermione stood up and jogged over to the blonde haired girl. Picking her up underneath the arms, Hermione managed to lift the girl to a standing position. Apologising profusely, Hermione started to check for damage. The girl looked up at Hermione, and smiled shakily. Looking into the girl's deep brown eyes, Hermione realised that the girl was Madeline Bloom, a fellow prefect. Madeline gave a small shrug and was about to turn away when she noticed the anxious look on Hermione's face. Hermione gave a forced smile and began striding away, her black cloak flapping behind her.  
  
"It was a black rose." Called Madeline. "If that's what your trying to find out."  
  
Hermione spun around so quickly that lines appeared in front of her eyes. "What did you say?"  
  
"Professor McGonagall. You heard about it right? Well, it was during my transfiguration class. Our class had to change a piece of string into a flower and McGonagall was assessing us. But when she picked up the black rose, she collapsed and now it seems no one can revive her."  
  
" A black rose?" Hermione's face was drained of colour. The black rose first appeared around thirty years ago. It would appear when a powerful wizard had been slain. The flower was Lord Voldemort's calling card. "Harry. I need to find Harry." She thought desperately to herself. Spinning around once more she started to jog away. Behind her a small voice called, "It was Cho. Cho was the one who created the black rose."  
  
"Cho Chang? But. how.why?"  
  
Sprinting down the seemingly endless hallways of the castle, Hermione pondered the week since Harry and Cho broke up. Cho seemed extremely melancholic and lifeless. She had previously believed this was due to the stress of upcoming exams and the relationship breaking, but now she wasn't too sure. Many strange things seemed to be happening around Cho lately. First the Whomping Willow incident, then Madame Pomfrey, and now Professor McGonagall. The first two incidents had been eerily unexplainable but the last, was downright dumbfounding. "A black rose. Those flowers were only used by Voldemort to mark all of his killings. How could Cho have created Voldemort's flower. And why?" These thoughts pounded into her mind as she continued to search for her best friend, Harry. Entering the great hall, Hermione spotted her boyfriend, Ron Weasley. "Ron! Have you seen Harry? I really need to talk to him." Urged Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, he said he was going to go see Cho. See if she was alright. Yunno after what happened to McGonagall. Didya hear about.?"  
  
Hermione didn't stay for the rest of Ron's speech. She ran back out of the Great Hall screaming, "Can't talk now, gotta find Harry!"  
  
Despair grew stronger in her chest. This puzzled Hermione greatly because she didn't really understand why she was so worried. All she knew was that she had to find Harry. Panting desperately for breath, Hermione continued sprinting around the school until she found Harry Potter, standing at the edge of the great lake. Halting suddenly in front of Harry, Hermione nearly collapsed. Grabbing his shoulder for support, Hermione sucked in great gulps of air.  
  
"Harry! I found you! Have you heard what happened to McGonagall? Did you know Cho made the flower that caused it? Did you know it was a black rose? Do you know what black roses signify?" burst Hermione, in a long breath.  
  
Puzzled, Harry shook his head slightly before replying. "Of course I heard what happened. But I wouldn't worry about it too much if I was you. Madame Pomfrey will take care of her. Right now I'm more worried about Cho.What was that about a black rose?"  
  
"The black rose was created by Voldemort. He used it to mark all the powerful wizards that he killed. And when she was in transfiguration class, Cho created the black rose. When McGonagall picked it up, it pricked her and she fell unconscious. Don't you think it's strange that Cho would create Voldemort's rose? And what do you mean you're worried about Cho?" Hermione hurriedly explained.  
  
"I can't find her. I looked for her when I found out what happened but I couldn't find her. I think she's gone missing."  
  
"Don't you think it's strange all the things that's been happening around her? The Whomping Willow, Madame Pomfrey, the black rose and now she's disappeared."  
  
"What are you trying to say? That somehow Cho and Voldemort are connected? That she's doing all this to some how get at me? That's utterly ridiculous."  
  
" How well do you really know Cho? I mean, who are her parents? Do you know anything about her past? All I'm trying to say is that we shouldn't ignore these warning signs. The black rose."  
  
Sick of Hermione's irrational ranting Harry turned away in disgust. "The most important thing for me to do right now is find Cho. I have to make sure she's alright." Walking away from Hermione, Harry was suddenly struck with an image. A blurry black and white image of Cho. She was sitting on the leaf covered floor of the forest. Tears pouring down her face. Even though there was no sound, Harry could see that she was crying out to someone, pleading with them. Then a flash of lightning flew from a wand hitting Cho, straight into her chest. Her frail body shook with violent tremors, then stopped. Her eyes, were wide but emotionless and Harry knew that Cho was dead.  
  
"No..! I have to find Cho! I have to find her before it's too late." Terrified and shocked Harry ran past Hermione across the grounds. As he looked up to the sky, a green flash of light shot from the forest. It reached up and pierced the sky above, erupting into a glittering dark mark.  
  
Harry began to run faster towards the forest. Then, a bone-shattering scream pierced the air.  
  
"Cho!" 


	8. The Dark Lord returns

Running as fast as his feet could carry him, Harry pushed past the looming trees of the forest. Stumbling over loose rocks and sticks, he fell to the ground. Quickly, he stood once more and continued.  
  
"Cho! I'm coming. Hold on" he panted desperately.  
  
As he ran, he was forced to duck under low branches and lunge over fallen logs. The stark image of Cho, alone and dead, shook in to his core. Still running as fast as he could, he didn't know where he was going. His instincts were dragging him through the forest, guiding him towards Cho. A second scream split through the air. Harry could feel the intensity of Cho's pain in her shriek. A flash of pain ripped through his skull and his scar began throb. It was Voldemort himself who had cast the dark mark in the air. He could feel his evil presence, through his scar.  
  
"What did Voldemort want with Cho?" He wondered to himself.  
  
The intensity of the pain in his head grew to unbearable proportions, until he stumbled through a clump of black fir trees. Collapsing to the ground Harry writhed in pain. The throbbing of his skull threatened to rip his skull apart.  
  
"Well, well, well. Look who decided to join us." There was a flash of silver before a strong hand grabbed the back of his head and pulled him up by the hair. Groaning in frustration, Harry looked up to see a balding, portly man, grinning evilly at him. "Well, if it isn't my old friend Harry Potter? Don't you remember your old pal, Wormtail? Well I certainly never forgot you. Do you like my new arm?" The grip on Harry's head tightened and he tried to struggle, but to no avail. Wormtail lifted him higher and chuckled mischievously as he reached his other hand to Harry's neck and began choking him. Harry struggled against the fingers digging into the arteries of his neck. He was beginning to feel light-headed. Strangled noises escaped from him as his mouth open and shut like a goldfish's. "Cho, I have to save Cho!" The thoughts swirled through his mind, but the harder he fought against Wormtail, the tighter the grip became.  
  
"Now, now Peter. We can't go treating our guests like that." Hissed a dark voice.  
  
Harry was dropped like a hot coal. Gasping for breath, he looked up towards the voice. It was Voldemort. But not the Voldemort he had faced in the past. This man seemed to be in his late thirties, with a full head of wavy black hair. His tall stature enhanced by his billowing black cloak. The man could have been an ordinary wizard, if it weren't for his scarlet red eyes. A vicious grin slashed his mouth as he saw the surprise in Harry's eyes.  
  
"Don't you recognise me, Potter? A lot has changed since we last met." He hissed.  
  
Staring up at him, Harry gathered his strength and stood. "It doesn't matter how much you change, I will always recognise the evil in you."  
  
A sneer crossed over Voldermort's face and behind him Wormtail lifted his silver fist threateningly. The dark lord stepped forward and cocked his head at Harry, he then began chuckling madly.  
  
"You've come to save Cho, have you? How heroic of you. But then, it wasn't very heroic of you to break my little girl's heart was it?"  
  
"What are you talking about ?" Shocked and bewildered, Harry spun wildly to search for Cho. "Where is she?" Voldemort continued to laugh manically as he stepped to one side, to reveal Cho sitting behind him. She was slumped over and her cloak was ripped and ragged. "Oh Cho, why didn't you tell Harry that your father was his arch nemesis. Are you ashamed of me?"  
  
Cho dragged her head up and looked at Harry with her teary violet eyes. "I'm so sorry, Harry. You don't know how sorry I am."  
  
Voldemort continued ranting. "You see, Cho is the fruit of my loins. My essence. In fact, you could say that she is my entire life. How does it feel, Potter, to have dated the spawn of evil.?"  
  
"You sick bastard. Cho is nothing like you. She's kind and loving and she has every right to be ashamed to have you for a father. She embodies everything that is good." Anger flushed Harry's face as he reached for his wand and lunged for the Dark Lord. "As long as I draw breath you will never hurt Cho again."  
  
As Harry ran towards Voldemort, there was a flash of red light and he was blown off course. Flying through the air, Harry landed with a quick thump right next to Cho. Shaking himself, Harry picked up his wand and lunged once more. Voldemort sidestepped quickly and Harry fell to the ground again.  
  
"You're just an angry little boy, aren't you? How pathetic. To think witches and wizards around the world have revered you as the most powerful being in the world because you managed to defeat me. Well. If only they could see you now."  
  
Suddenly Harry began to feel his wand shake, sparks flying from the end. He took in a deep breath and cleared his mind of all thought, he lifted his wand and mumbled words that were foreign to him. Then, time itself seemed to slow. Voldemort's movements were slow and stunted, Cho's tears seemed frozen on her face, and Wormtail's mouth was opening with such slow speed that two moths flew in and out before it was fully opened. Harry gripped his wand determinedly, this was his chance to destroy Voldemort once and for all. With his wand held tightly in his hand, Harry lunged once again at the Dark Lord, and just a split second before time returned to it's normal pace, stabbed his wand into Voldemort's chest. Cho gasped, and Wormtail looked up in surprise as Harry screamed "Avada Kedavra!!! This is for my parents, and all the innocent people you have killed. This is for all the lives you have ruined. Avada Kedavra!!!"  
  
Harry felt tears run down his face as he twisted his wand deeper into Voldemort's chest. But he was shocked to see that Voldemort was no longer there. Where once this curse had left frightened looking bodies, it did no longer. The all-powerful Lord Voldemort had been diminished into smoke.  
  
Shaking ferociously, Harry unconsciously dropped his wand. "He's gone. He's finally gone." He whispered aloud. Then, Harry began to cough violently as he felt the sensation of his lungs filling with smoke. He gasped for air as he crumpled to the ground and fell into darkness.  
  
Cho quickly scrambled over to Harry's unconscious body. Wormtail had disappeared in fright when Voldemort had been diminished. A mixture of concern and elation began to rise in Cho. Concern for Harry and elation in the fact that her father was finally gone.  
  
"Harry, wake up. You did it Harry, you defeated him. Voldemort is finally gone." Cho's voice shook as she whispered quietly to Harry. She shook at his arm, then after what seemed like a lifetime, Harry's emerald green eyes opened. Cho laughed with glee as he jumped up and smiled at her.  
  
"You did it Harry. I can't even begin to thank you enough." Cho then stood and reached her arms around Harry's shoulders, giving him an enormous hug.  
  
'No need, to thank me, Cho."  
  
Cho stepped back and looked at Harry in confusion. She looked into Harry's eyes and saw a flash of scarlet red deep within them. Harry's face split into an evil grin, as Cho began to step away in horror.  
  
"No! No! Harry destroyed you!" Cho cried. It was Voldemort. The Dark Lord had taken over Harry's body. All hope was lost.  
  
"Now, Cho. I can't have you going around telling people I've taken control of Harry's body now can I? You be a good girl and stay in the forest while I go back to Hogwarts. Imperius!!!"  
  
A heavy blanket seemed to cover Cho's mind and she could do nothing about it.  
  
Meanwhile, Voldemort began to settle into his new body. "The whole of the wizarding world wants to think of Harry as their saviour. Well then, all you little witches and wizards better get ready, because here comes your saviour." His evil laughed bounced off the trees of the forest. " I think I might pay a quick visit to good old Dumbledore." With that, Harry Potter swaggered out of the forest to the halls of Hogwarts.  
(I'm sorry if you are very confused by this chapter. Thanks again to everyone who has read and reviewed my story.) 


	9. The Dark Lord seeks out his servant

As Voldemort entered the halls of the castle, he looked around and grinned viciously. Hundreds of little witches and wizards were milling around him. All of them were innocently going about their business not realising that there was a wolf among them. Striding quickly, he flipped Harry's messy hair out of his eyes and saw a dopey looking red head wave at him. Voldemort snarled quietly and turned quickly to avoid him.  
  
Making his way down an empty corridor, he stared up around himself, memories of his years in Hogwarts returning to him in a flash. His pace quickened and he made his way over to an ancient painting of the Greek legend Medusa. As he approached, hundreds of tiny snakes which grew from Medusa's head, hissed, "Passssword." The grin on Voldemort's face grew broader as he felt his throat constrict, and began speaking parseltongue. The snakes of the painting reared up and stiffened and the painting swung open to reveal a circular opening. Crouching low, Voldemort manoeuvred Harry's body into the Slytherin common room. Once out of the cramped opening, Voldemort stepped into a deserted dark grey room. Pacing across the room, he began to inhale deeply. He seated himself onto a black cushiony chair and lay his head back. Memories of all the times he had spent in this common room with his followers came back to him. Those that had been loyal to him in the dark times had been with him right from the beginning. All except one. Snape.  
  
Severus had been one of the most promising of his followers, but alas Snape had betrayed him and crossed over. It was all Dumbledore's doing, and he would be getting his just dessert soon enough. But first, Voldemort planned a surprise visit to his old friend, Severus.  
  
With his eyes still closed, chuckling silently to himself, Voldemort didn't notice a pale blonde haired boy enter the room.  
  
"Potter!!?? What are you doing here, maggot breath? How did you get in here?" snarled Draco as he lunged towards Harry. He curled his fist around Harry's cloak and pulled him close to his sneering face.  
  
Harry's mouth opened, and a deep voice sounded. "Now, Malfoy. Is that any way to greet your Dark Lord?"  
  
Draco's already pale face was bleached of colour as he quickly released Harry's cloak and stumbled backwards. He shook in bewilderment as he stuttered, "But how? How? When? How. How can you possibly be Harry Potter. Or in Potter's body?"  
  
"Now, now. There will be time for explanations later. Right now I require a small favour from you. I believe that Severus Snape is the head of Slytherin house? Tomorrow you have quidditch practice?"  
  
Malfoy gave a hasty nod, then leant down as Voldemort whispered the plan into his ear. He then, hurriedly knelt down on one knee and bowed his head at Voldemort.  
  
"Yes, my Lord. I am your humble servant." With that Malfoy shot to his feet and backed out of the Slytherin common room. He had a task to complete, and he would do everything in his power to achieve it.  
  
The day had dawned bright and clear, and there were no signs of Potter/Voldemort. Malfoy shook himself determinedly and hurried to get dressed for quidditch practice. Pulling his green cloak on, he flew from his room and aggressively awoke his team mates.  
  
"Let's go! It's time to get started."  
  
Moans and groans were met with icy glares from Malfoy. He turned his back and clambered out of the Slytherin common room. Pulling on his silver broom riding gloves, Malfoy strode through the corridors. The pale morning sun was streaming through the vast windows of the castle and Malfoy looked up to see a billowing red cloak, topped with a mop of mousy brown bushy hair. His lip curled into a sneer and he whispered to himself, "Filthy mudblood! Now that the Dark Lord is back in power, I'll make sure she's one of the first to go."  
  
His eyes full of hatred, Malfoy continued striding down the hall until he turned abruptly at a large doorway that opened out towards the qudditch pitch. Storming to the broom shed where his firebolt 3000 was kept. He grasped the silver handle tightly then, waved his hand above the broom head. The silver shield surrounding the broom head, slid away, revealing a cluster of precisely trimmed twigs. Malfoy jumped onto his broom and flew up into the morning sky as his fellow team mates joined him on the quidditch pitch. Draco, hovered nervously as Marpolski and Brulstook, brought in the chest of balls. The heavy wooden chest was opened and unexpectedly the two black bludgers took off into the sky, vaulting themselves straight into two of Malfoy's team mates. Cries of pain filled the sky as the mad bludgers attacked the team. Malfoy ducked to avoid an oncoming bludger and turned to see, the distant figure of Harry Potter standing at the edge of the pitch. His eyes gleaming, scarlet red. Malfoy gave a slight nod and steered his broom towards the castle. Flying swiftly towards the highest window of the Eastern tower, Malfoy brought his broom to halt in front of the open window which led to Professor Snape's office.  
  
"Professor! The bludgers have gone crazy. They're attacking everyone." Malfoy announced to Snape.  
  
With a sigh, Snape nodded and began to stand.  
  
"Professor, I saw Harry Potter. Standing by the ball chest. He could of done this. He could of bewitched them."  
  
Snape's head snapped up in alertness. "Potter? Yes, of course Potter would do this." Professor Snape snarled as he slammed his fist down on his table. "I'll be right down."  
  
Malfoy turned his broom and headed back down to the qudditch pitch, giving a slight nod to the figure at the edge of the field. As soon as his feet touched the ground, Malfoy turned to see an angry Snape storming onto the pitch. Two of his team mates were still being pummelled by the mad bludgers, while the others were cowering behind the goal posts.  
  
The lone figure on the edge of the pitch began to march onto the grounds, meeting Snape head on.  
  
"Potter! I know you did this! Right from the beginning you defied all the rules and you would do anything to win a quidditch match. This is the last straw!" Growled Professor Snape has Harry Potter marched confidently towards him. Snape pulled the long sleeves of his cloak up to his elbow, preparing to launch into an endless tirade, but was halted when the skin on his fore-arm began to sear. The scarlet red, dark mark on his arm, appeared throbbing clearly. Snape looked from his arm to Potter in shock.  
  
Harry grinned and scarlet red gleamed in his eyes. "Hello, Severus. Don't you recognise your Dark Lord? Or is it that you can't bring yourself to believe it's me, because your afraid the consequences of your betraying actions will finally be produced?" Voldemort snarled loudly, his face contorting with anger. "I think it's time you and I had a little chat. Imperius."  
  
All of Snape's muscles locked and he felt his knees bending as a dark voice whispered in his mind. "Bow to me. Bow to your Dark Lord."  
  
With a dazed Snape following him, Voldemort trudged down a beaten path into the dark forest. His mind filling with plans of torture and revenge. Meanwhile, back on the pitch, the mad bludgers suddenly dropped from the sky, falling with loud thuds onto the ground. The Slytherin boys were terribly battered and bruised, and quickly rushed themselves to the hospital wing. Malfoy who had been watching by the side, chuckled at the violence he had just witnessed, put his broom safely back into the shed and turned to follow the Dark Lord into the forest. This was his chance, his golden opportunity for greatness. If he played his cards right, Voldemort would make him an honorary death-eater. His right-hand man. That would definitely prove to his father that he was worthy to be called a Malfoy. Visions of his father congratulating him filled his mind as Draco swaggered into the dark forest. This was definitely his golden opportunity.  
( I know this ends kind of weirdly but I'm trying not to rush things. And if there are any of you who are reading this and not reviewing it, please do because I'd really appreciate any feedback. Now that's going to make me sound really stupid if no one is reading it. Any way, hope you're enjoying it so far.)  
  
*Disclaimer: No one except the wonderful Ms J.K Rowling owns these characters. And I am definitely not her so I guess I don't own any of these characters.* ;0) 


	10. Trespassers in the forest

"Hey Hermione! Have you seen Harry recently? He missed all his classes today and yesterday when I saw him he completely ignored me. What's up with him?" Enquired a worried Ron. He jogged up to his girlfriend and enveloped her in his arms. But Hermione refused to be hugged. "Ron! I'm seriously worried about Harry. I haven't seen him since that day by the lake. What if something serious has happened to him? I remember we were having a fight about Cho, then suddenly he went all stiff and ran away. He said something about needing to find Cho. He was running to the dark forest. What if he's still in there?"  
  
Ron could see the worry lines deepen on Hermione's forehead. He gathered her close, and buried his face into her bushy hair. "Don't worry, Hermione. I'm sure his alright. I mean he's survived six years of potions with Snape. If he can survive that he can survive anything."  
  
Extremely frustrated, Hermione pushed Ron away. "No Ron I'm really, really worried. Can we please go look for him."  
  
Ron gave a small uncertain look. "In the dark forest?" Memories of his second year at Hogwarts, flashed through his mind. Harry and he had followed spiders into the dark forest in order to uncover the mysteries of the chamber of secrets. They had barely escaped from the giant spiders that had stalked them. Ron gave a small shudder as he looked pleadingly at Hermione.  
  
Heaving a small sigh of despair, she reached up and tugged at Ron's ears, pulling him forcefully down the hallway. "Come on Ron. We're going to the forest, NOW!"  
  
"Ow! Ouch. Wait. Wait Hermione. We'd better get Harry's Invisibility Cloak, so we don't get caught." Moaned Ron as he was being dragged down the hallway by his ear.  
  
Hermione stopped, turned to look at Ron, and raised her eyebrow. "Now that's a first. You're actually concerned about being caught."  
  
Ron grinned sheepishly. "Nah. Any reason to wear Harry's cloak."  
  
"Boys will be boys." She rolled her eyes back, then marched on without a second look.  
  
Ron reached up and rubbed his now red ear, muttering. "Wait up Hermione. Oh geez why am I always dragged into situations like this." He picked up his pace when he lost sight of Hermione. She would be a force to be reckoned with if he slowed her investigations down in any way.  
  
Seeing a patch of light, Draco stepped over a rotting log and found himself in a clearing.  
  
"Hurry now, Malfoy. The fun and games are about to begin."  
  
Malfoy was still uncomfortable, with the fact that Voldemort was in Potter's body. "Errrmm. What are you going to do?" Draco wondered as he looked at the still dazed Snape.  
  
"I have prepared a vial of extra strength veritaserum." hissed Voldemort.  
  
"Oh." Malfoy was severely disappointed. He had been hoping for some blood and guts torturing. Masking his disappointment, Malfoy turned aimlessly and kicked a stray stone. The grey pebble skipped on the uneven floor and landed by a lumpy dark shape. Malfoy saw that the shape was covered by a ragged black cloak and there was a head of black hair poking out. He moved closer to the lump and investigated. Cautiously, he picked up the ragged cloak and saw that the lump was a girl. In fact it was Cho Chang, Potter's ex-girlfriend.  
  
"What on Earth is she doing here?" Malfoy thought to himself. Then stood up suddenly when Voldemort sharply called his name.  
  
"Get away from there Malfoy. I've just given Severus the potion, it should begin to take effect soon. We will begin by asking him some simple questions." With his arms crossed in front of his chest Voldemort began to pace in front of Professor Snape. "What is your name?"  
  
"My name is Severus Snape." Came the strangled reply.  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"I am 39 years old, on the 13th of May."  
  
Malfoy was quickly getting bored with this conversation and decided to ask a question of his own.  
  
"Do you wear boxers or briefs?"  
  
Draco began to chuckle but was silenced by an icy glare from Voldemort. He quickly turned and busied himself by looking out into the forest. Voldemort continued the interrogation behind him.  
  
"How long have you been working at Hogwarts?"  
  
"I have been the potions master at Hogwarts for 14 years now."  
  
"Why did you start working here?"  
  
"It was my only other option. I didn't believe in the Dark Lords action any longer and I wished to cut off any association I ever had with him. Professor Dumbledore offered to give me a safe haven in Hogwarts."  
  
Voldemort growled with anger. All these years he had believed Severus to be his spy, but all along he had betrayed him. Forsaken him for that doddering fool Dumbledore. Reaching into the pockets of his cloak he pulled out his wand and yelled, "Crucius!"  
  
Snape began convulsing with tremors, and fell to his knees twitching.  
  
Upon hearing the unforgivable curse, Malfoy turned and witnessed his potions master on the forest floor twitching in pain. He looked from Snape to the lump that was Cho. Draco's brow furrowed with thought, he turned to Voldemort and asked, "What is Cho Chang doing here?"  
  
Still obsessing over Snape's admission to betrayal, Voldemort spun round to face Malfoy with a dangerous look on his face. He raised his hand and struck Malfoy against his cheek. "Insolent pup! How dare you question me? Not that it is any of your business, I wanted her here because she is my life source. I used her love for Harry to lure him here, so that this plan could take place."  
  
Malfoy scrambled backwards as Voldemort stormed closer with each word he said.  
  
"Cho has my life source within her, and it used to be that, the only way to kill me was to kill Cho. But now I don't have to worry about my enemies finding my daughter and slaughtering her. Now that I'm in Potter's body the only way to kill me is to kill him, and since Potter is the only person to have defeated the evil Lord Voldemort, why would anyone want to kill him? Which makes me practically invincible." Snarled the Dark Lord to the snivelling boy at his feet.  
  
"Your daughter?" Asked Malfoy shakily.  
  
"Oh, did I forget to mention that Cho's real name is Cho Riddle. She's my daughter."  
  
Malfoy's eyes grew into wide discs of amazement and he continued to scramble backwards in order to stand himself up. Suddenly his hand slipped on something, and a gasp rang through the air. Malfoy looked up to see the floating head of Ronald Weasley. Scrambling quickly he began grabbing at thin air until he ripped the invisibility cloak off the two trespassers.  
  
"Well, well, well. Look whose come to visit. If it isn't slug-boy Weasley and his filthy mud-blood girlfriend." Sniped Malfoy.  
  
Ron glared angrily at Malfoy and raised a fist to whop him with a punch, but Hermione tugged on his elbow urgently. Her eyes darted nervously from Ron's face to Harry. With his fists still raised at Malfoy, Ron turned to Harry.  
  
"Who are you? And what have you done with Harry?" demanded a defensive Ron.  
  
"Now, Weasley. I'm sure you and your friend heard quite enough to know exactly who I am." Hissed Voldemort, as he stepped towards Ron and Hermione.  
  
Hermione began to shake and tears began streaming down her face. "No! Harry I don't know how he did this but I know you're still in there. You have to fight him Harry, you have to defeat him."  
  
"Silence, you stupid little girl!" Voldemort screamed with anger "Harry Potter is no more. Voldemort has conquered him once and for all." Pulling out his wand he screamed out a curse and with a flash of red, Hermione and Ron both flew backwards, slamming hard against the trees.  
  
A cruel laugh filled the air as Hermione and Ron sank into darkness. 


	11. Magic fusion energy

A breeze flittered past, blowing leaves into swirls above the forest ground. Darkness had fallen upon the forest, making eerie shadows loom across the forest. In a clearing of the forest, a patch of dusty ground was surrounded by tall oaks. Two cloaked figures were spread on the floor, one twitching in pain and the other seemingly lifeless.  
  
Voldemort and his lackey Malfoy, were laughing maliciously as they held their wands out and tied Hermione and Ron to trees close by. Hermione struggled helplessly against the string of magic binding her. She looked up desperately to see if Ron was alright.  
  
Ron's blazing red hair was matted as blood ran down the back of his head. His head slumped over his chest, the binds swirled around him and tightened. Causing red marks to appear onto his skin. Malfoy, who was whispering the spell to bind him, smirked with glee.  
  
Once the binds stopped, Malfoy thoroughly checked them, before pulling his fist back and slamming a punch into Ron's face. Ron's head bounced back against the tree trunk as the ring on Malfoy's finger tore a gash above his eye.  
  
Hermione screamed in outrage. "Malfoy! Get away from him. Leave him alone. Stop it Malfoy!"  
  
Malfoy's eyes sparkled with malice as he looked up at Hermione. His mouth turned into and ugly scowl as he spat at Hermione's feet. Striding towards her angrily, he carelessly pushed past Voldemort, and grabbed Hermione by the chin.  
  
"You filthy little mudblood. You think that you are above me. That you're better than me just because you know everything!"  
  
The grip on her chin tightened to the point that Hermione felt as if her jaw would snap in half.  
  
"Well, I've got news for you. You're nothing a filthy little cockroach that I'm going to immensely enjoy grinding under my foot."  
  
With a quick movement he reached into the dark folds of his cloak and pulled out a shiny pocket knife. With a slight flip the knife flew into the air and glinted in the silvery moonlight. Catching it with a snatch, Malfoy's hand gripped the handle then buried it deep into Hermione's shoulder. She screamed in terror and pain. A dark laugh could be heard in the back ground.  
  
Malfoy, still gripping Hermione's chin tightly, moved in closer until he was looking directly into her eyes, only an inch apart.  
  
"This is but a taste of what's to come, my precious." Malfoy muttered as he leaned in and viciously kissed Hermione on the mouth.  
  
The pain in her shoulder was nothing compared to the disgust she was feeling as Malfoy kissed her. She tried to turn her head away but Malfoy's grip tightened. As he continued the onslaught, Hermione clamped down her teeth into the sensitive skin of Malfoy's lips.  
  
Malfoy pushed himself off of Hermione in a hurry. He reached up and touched his painful lip. Blood dripped onto his hand and he could feel his lip begin to throb. Spitting the blood from his mouth, Malfoy wiped the blood with his cloak sleeve. He reached up to the knife that was still embedded in Hermione's shoulder and viciously twisted it before sliding it out.  
  
Hermione bit her own lip in an attempt not to cry out in pain. She was beginning to feel light headed as she watched Malfoy drop the blood smeared knife to the forest floor.  
  
"My best friend has been possessed by his arch-nemesis, my boyfriend is unconscious and probably bleeding to death, and I can do absolutely nothing to help them." Hermione shook her head to shake the haze that threatened to overcome her mind. "If only I had my wand."  
  
Hermione lifted her sore head and her gaze swept across her surroundings. Malfoy and Voldemort had gathered into a tight corner, whispering to each other of their evil plot. Professor Snape lay in the middle of the forest clearing twitching violently and Cho lay in a heap, close by.  
  
Hermione felt a strong surge of disgust as she thought of Cho. " She is Voldemort's daughter. How could she deceive Harry like that?" But as these thoughts flashed into her mind she felt ashamed. She remembered the prejudice that Hagrid faced as a half-giant, and everyone knew that Hagrid would never hurt a fly. Cho couldn't help who her father was.  
  
"I'm sure she wouldn't want any of this to happen.Cho!" Hermione's head snapped up as an idea began to form in her mind. " Cho could still have her wand. If I can wake her up, maybe she'll be able to help us."  
  
Checking to see that Malfoy and Voldemort were still occupied, Hermione sought into the depths of her mind. Just as Professor Lorien had taught her in her study of wandless magic. Every witch and wizard has a limited amount of magic fusion energy hidden in their brains. This store can only be used by a wizard or witch in dire times, and only with the correct procedure.  
  
Squeezing her eyes shut she concentrated on searching for her fusion energy. In the darkness of her mind Hermione, desperately searched. Sweat began to bead at her forehead as she focused all her energy into finding her store. Suddenly a flash of purple light appeared before her eyes and she knew that she had found it.  
  
In her mind she reached out and touched the glowing purple light. The light intensified and Hermione felt a tingling sensation flow through her body. Her eyes flew opened and she used her new found energy to communicate with the lifeless figure of Cho.  
  
Hermione felt herself disconnect from her body and float on the purple light towards Cho. Her transparent body floated through the clearing unnoticed by Malfoy or Voldemort. Hermione reached down to Cho and slowly picked her up. Lifting her face, Hermione was shocked to see Cho's eyes were opened but her they were completely devoid of life.  
  
Hermione shook Cho trying to get a response.  
  
"Cho, You have to fight this. You have to overcome your father's curse. You're the only one who can kill Voldemort. We need you to awaken and stop him, before he kills any more. Cho, We have to save Harry." Hermione shook her even harder. "Please Cho, you have to fight this. We have to save Harry."  
  
Hermione leant down and rested her forehead on top of Cho's. She could feel her fusion energy pulsating in her blood and slowly she whispered "Nai tiruvantel ar varyuvantel tielyanna nu vilya." The heat of the purple light began to waver, then slowly flickered before dying out. Hermione collapsed as the sudden rush of energy was halted. Her presence was then sucked back into her tree bound body.  
  
Once back in her body, Hermione was almost crippled by all the aches and pains she was feeling. She looked up anxiously to where Cho's body lay. There was no change, she hadn't moved an inch. Hermione felt like bursting into tears as all hope fled. The muscles in her throat tightened, and her eyes began to blur with tears. Then, through her blurry vision, Hermione noticed a flash of purple light above Cho's head. She quickly blinked to clear her vision, and began to pray fervently that Cho would awaken.  
  
Meanwhile, Malfoy was getting sick and tired of hanging around the dark forest as the Dark Lord planned his next victim. He wanted to have a little fun of his own, and the mudblood seemed like a good place to start.  
  
"Let me kill her."  
  
Voldemort turned towards his pale blonde haired follower and raised a dark eyebrow. "Fine, if it will help you concentrate on more important things I will let you kill her.You can have that rat Weasley as well."  
  
Malfoy spun around towards Hermione and Ron, chuckling with delight. Quickly scooping his dropped knife from the forest floor, he twirled his blood ridden pocket knife in his right hand.  
  
"We're gonna have some fun tonight, Hermione" Malfoy sneered. "We're gonna have a slashing good time."  
  
Hermione looked up fearfully, from Cho's slowly rising body to Malfoy, then towards Voldemort. As Malfoy continued with his intimidating strut towards her, Hermione stared at Voldemort.  
  
"You are nothing but a lost soul. A worthless cloud of mist that requires other people to live. A leech, a virus. Without your stupid lackeys you would be nothing. You couldn't defeat Harry so you took over his body. You believed that if you took over his body you would kill him once and for all. But you were deadly wrong. Harry Potter will live on. He will live on in the memories of every witch and wizard. He will live on in the hearts of all of his friends. He will live on to those who loved him. And through this he will still defeat you."  
  
Voldemort anger was very apparent as he stormed towards Hermione. He shoved at Malfoy and grabbed the knife from his hand. With a vicious scream, he threw the knife straight at Hermione.  
  
Hermione's heart beat became erratic as she watched the knife hurtle towards her.  
( Insert tense music. Hope you like it. Sorry it went a bit soap opera-ish with Hermione talking to herself.) *Thanks again to everyone who has read and reviewed my story. Umm.especially Halfling.*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not any of these characters, they all belong to J.K Rowling. 


	12. Betrayal of the worst kind

Hermione watched helplessly as the knife continued to spin towards her.  
  
"Haltius!" A clear voice rang through the air.  
  
The knife halted just an inch from Hermione's head. Hermione's breath came out as a strangled sigh. Malfoy and Voldemort both turned simultaneously towards the voice.  
  
Cho was standing, glowing with purple light, with her wand raised towards them. "Hermione's right, dad. Harry is going to live because there are people who love him, but you won't. No one in this world loves you. You are all alone. A pathetic, worthless creature who doesn't even have the love of his own daughter." Cho's eyes began to blaze with life. "I love Harry and he does love me, no matter what you say or do. Lily Potter's love protected him once before, and now my love for him will protect him from you."  
  
Voldemort's eyes blazed red as he lunged for his daughter. "What can you do? I don't need love to protect me. I am the most powerful wizard in the world. Are you really willing to kill me? For if you kill me, you will most definitely destroy Harry Potter. The one boy you have ever loved. Now that would be a betrayal of the worst kind." He cackled.  
  
Cho closed her eyes and whispered. "Terlayar immuin othlaglir" A black rose appeared into her hands and as her father lunged towards her, Cho tipped the rose towards him. His claw-like hands wrapped around her shoulders and gripped her hard. The tip of the rose touched his chest, then plunged deep.  
  
Voldemort's scream rang through the forest as steel pierced his skin. The black rose was now a long sword embedded in his chest. Cho stepped back and ripped the black steel sword from his chest. "It was wrong of Harry to try and kill you with one of your own curses. But I'm not going to make that same mistake. This sword represents every single persons life you have destroyed and ruined. This is for them. This is for me. This is for my mother."  
  
Voldemort fell to his knees, clutching at his chest. He looked up at his daughter, glowing with purple light as she brought down the sword once more. "Eliminatus!"  
  
Sinking the sword into his chest once more, Cho felt the ground tremble. The sword began to shake uncontrollably but still she held on. Voldemort's head fell back and he opened his mouth to let out a horrendous yell.  
  
Cho ground the sword deeper into his chest and screamed once more "Eliminatus" The forest clearing burst into light and a loud explosion threw Cho backwards. The sword fell out of her hand and she covered her eyes from the blinding light.  
  
When at last the light faded and darkness fell once again onto he forest, Cho scrambled up. In the distance she heard.  
  
"Lumos"  
  
Turning swiftly, she saw Hermione near the tree, tending to her boyfriend. Reaching for her wand, Cho light it up with the spell and went about looking for Malfoy. She hoped that he hadn't run off, the evil little rat. Disappointment filled her, as Malfoy was no where in sight. But to her surprise Professor Snape was sitting upright on what seemed to be a black lump.  
  
"Professor, are you alright?"  
  
"Yes, Cho. I guess you're looking for this" He said pointing to the lump. "I caught him just as the lights began to fade."  
  
Cho grinned with relief. Then turned back towards Hermione.  
  
"Cho, He hasn't got a pulse. What if Harry's dead." Hermione had left Ron sitting at the bottom of a tree and was kneeling close to Harry's still body.  
  
Cho bent down towards Harry's lifeless body. Her heart was beating spasmodically, as she reached down and clasped his hand. It was icy cold and Cho could feel sadness begin to overwhelm her.  
  
"No! Harry, you can't die! He's gone. Voldemort is finally gone. Please Harry you have to live." Cho sobbed uncontrollably, bending over Harry's face. Tears slid down her pale skin, and a droplet fell on Harry's lightning shaped scar.  
  
In that moment all time seemed to freeze. Hermione's hand stopped shaking, the leaves of surrounding trees stilled and even the chilly breeze seemed to stop. All except Cho.  
  
The forest was dark but inside Cho felt light. All the sadness, pain and terror that had filled her slipped away. A soft voice whispered into her mind. "Cho, all you have to do is show him that you love him. Let your love save him."  
  
Cho closed her eyes and trembled. She knew, deep down in her heart that it was her mother that had just spoken to her.  
  
She gripped Harry's hand tighter, leant down and gently placed a kiss on his cold lips.  
  
"Sweet Harry. For all the good you have done in this world, may the spirits of those who lost the battle against evil protect you. Live a full and happy life, Harry. Live on."  
  
A strange energy began to pulsate through the air and warmth flooded through Harry's body. Life was flowing through him once more!  
  
Cho leant down once more and placed a kiss on Harry's forehead. The lightning scar which had marred his forehead for the majority of his lifetime, faded slowly until it disappeared completely.  
  
Releasing his hand, Cho stood up and stepped away from Harry. She knew that there couldn't be a place for her at Hogwarts anymore. Not after everything that had happened. No matter how hard she worked she would always have to bear the stigma of being the child of Lord Voldemort.  
  
Gathering her cloak tighter around her, she stepped further into the dark, still forest.  
  
"Forget about me Harry. I want you to be happy with Ginny. I want you to be happy." Cho whispered to Harry. Then turned, cloak billowing behind her.  
  
Cho crept out of the forest and as the first rays of the new day were dawning, she turned to take one last look at Hogwarts. Her face split into a smile. She felt deliriously happy, and for once well and truly free. The breeze which had stopped came alive once more, and swept her black hair across her face.With a delighted laugh, Cho began her journey for a new life.  
  
A young girl bolted up the stairs of a small cottage, taking them two at a time. She swung the door open enthusiastically, and with her arms laden with luggage pushed herself through the doorway.  
  
"Mum! It's so great to be back." She exclaimed excitedly.  
  
"How was your first year dear?" Enquired a smiling woman as she helped her daughter unload some luggage.  
  
"Oh mum! Hogwarts is the absolute best school. I'm in Gryffindor, mum! The sorting hat's amazing and I've got so many friends. But mum guess what the best thing is?" The girl was fairly jumping out of her skin with excitement, and she continued without waiting for a reply. "My Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher is Harry Potter!"  
  
A dreamy-eyed look overcame the girl as she collapsed onto the couch behind her. "When I grow up, I'm going to marry Harry Potter and we're going to fight evil together."  
  
Cho looked up from the black chest, she had been unpacking and smiled at her daughter. "That's nice, dear."  
The End  
(And that's all folks. Thanks to all of you who have stuck through this and made it to the end.)  
  
(Some little tid bits I'd like to add that weren't in the story are:) Harry and Ginny get married and live happily ever after, and increase the population of the wizarding world with six scrawny black and red haired children. Hermione becomes the first female Minister of Magic, and her husband Ron Weasley coaches the national quidditch team {which has never lost a game since he began} Draco Malfoy was found guilty of association with Lord Voldemort and was stripped of all his power, then sentenced to a lifetime of giving muggles foot massages. 


End file.
